Bad Boy Harry
by Myr
Summary: This is a oneshot 6th year HarryDraco Slash story. Harry is overly powerful and Draco is overly interested.


All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings

* * *

For all of you whom are undoubtedly screaming at your screen for not having Parliament of Dreams 29 out yet (and by the volume of emails I'm getting, I know you are), rest assured... PoD 29 will be out before soon! I promise! You'll find it first on gayauthors.org so be sure to poke around on the forums. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!  
-Myr

* * *

Thanks to my editors and thanks to Heart Afire for the corrections

* * *

**Bad Boy Harry**

Harry looked over his shoulder again. Nobody was there. Well, he didn't see anybody there anyway. He could have sworn someone was watching him though.

Harry had been unable to sleep again on this late November night of his sixth year. Defense Against the Dark Arts was the most stressed class at Hogwarts, now that the old bitch Umbridge was gone. Remus Lupin was back and teaching it. With the untimely death of the supreme idiot, Cornelius Fudge, Arthur Weasley was now the Minister of Magic. He had declared Remus Lupin safe and ordered his immediate reinstatement as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Everyone cheered, despite his Werewolf status.

As Harry had been doing nearly every night since school started, he was heading up to the roof of one of the more secluded turrets on the castle. He never saw anyone in this wing of the castle, which was important, because he liked to be completely alone as much as he could these days.

He cast a warming charm on himself and took off his invisibility cloak. Setting it aside, he walked over to the parapet and looked down onto the grounds of the school. He sighed deeply.

He sensed the person behind him just before he heard him. "Going to finally try to finish me off Malfoy?"

He felt the other boy's hesitation before he felt the poke of a wand in his back. "That's what I was told to do, yes."

"Well then, get to it Malfoy."

"What?" Draco asked sounding surprised.

"Get to whatever you had planned. Things might be easier and at least I wouldn't have to do time in Azkaban."

"What makes you think I'll get caught?" Malfoy asked smugly.

"What makes you think we're alone?" Harry replied in the same tone.

The wand at his back moved slightly as if the boy twitched.

"You haven't thought it all out have you? Or did you figure your father would get you off for killing the Boy Who Lived? Did you forget Fudge is gone and you'll have to deal with Minister Weasley? No! I've got it! It's your father's method of testing to see if I'll survive the curse again and have it rebound on the caster? That would be the Slytherin thing to do, after all."

"Shut up Potter."

"I thought so, you poor stupid pawn. Your father would win either way. If you managed to kill me, then he wins because he dominates you. If you failed and were killed, then he knows better then to try killing me himself and he gets rid of someone that never made him happy anyway."

Malfoy violently poked his wand into Harry's back.

Harry grunted in response. "Does the truth hurt, Malfoy? You'd have probably have been better off if the Dementors gave your father the Kiss. It's really too bad that they left Ministry control before your father had a chance to go insane. Then he goes and escapes. Money can buy a lot of things, but it won't buy Arthur Weasley."

"Do you think that the curse will rebound back at the caster?" Draco asked, ignoring Harry's barb about his father.

"It probably will. I'm willing to try if you are," Harry replied smugly.

"Do you really have a death wish Potter?"

"Nah, I learned a few special things over the summer, you know, Malfoy. Like this," Harry said, waving his hand. "Interesting don't you think?"

Draco found himself locked rigidly in his stance and he couldn't move anything except his eyes. Harry gently pushed Draco backwards like a large piece of furniture. Draco's eyes widened to be almost impossibly large. Harry extracted Draco's wand from his hand and stepped behind Draco. He then tucked Draco's wand beside his own in the wand sheath hidden up his sleeve.

Harry finish closing the distance between him and Draco. He put his arms around the smaller boy and whispered in his ear. "I just noticed. I seem to have grown a bit taller then you this past summer."

Harry released the spell on Draco and the smaller boy fell against him. Harry held him tightly when he tried to break free. "What was your real purpose Malfoy?"

Malfoy stopped struggling. "I was told to kill you."

"I know that's what you said, but if that was really what you were planning to do, you would have done it without all the chit-chat. Why are you really here?"

"I don't know."

"Are you afraid of me?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Draco screeched, his voice ironically quite nervous.

"You're were afraid of the Forbidden Forest and that mountain troll had you screaming for your mommy too," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"I was eleven."

"You are afraid of me now," Harry replied quietly.

"I am not," Draco replied, unable to hide the slight tremble in his voice.

Harry leaned in close again, his breath tickling Draco's ear caused the smaller boy to shudder. "It must be hard having a crush on me, Draco."

Draco gasped and didn't even come out with a protest. Harry smiled at him, though Draco couldn't see the smile.

Harry moved his hands a little so that they were on Draco's waist.

Draco moaned lowly and leaned back involuntarily into Harry.

"So you don't even deny that you like me. Why is it you say you came up to kill me then?"

"I…I…I wasn't going to. I was going to try to get you to help me."

"What makes you think I'd help you?"

"You're the Golden Boy hero of Gryffindor. You help everyone. You'd even help me," Draco said it sincerely and matter-of-factly.

Harry loosened his hold a little, but Draco stayed pressed into him anyway, enjoying the other boy's body heat.

"I'm not as all-caring as everyone says they think I am. In fact, I've discovered recently that most people don't say what they are thinking. That is a pretty good thing too. But you honestly believe that don't you? Isn't that the amazing?"

"You said you discovered you could do things?" Draco prompting, trying to figure out what powers Harry had and feeling a little more frightened of Harry's tone.

"Wandless magic, reading people's thoughts and emotions, that sort of thing," Harry told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Draco replied blushing as several of his fantasies that involved Harry popped into his head unbidden.

Harry's posture stiffened in surprise when he saw those fantasies in Draco's mind. Draco blushed a deeper shade of red, which looked very out of place on his usually pale skin.

"Do you really wish for that to happen?" Harry asked when he could control his voice.

"Yes. I've thought about it quite a lot lately," Draco whispered quietly, requiring Harry to have to strain to hear him.

Harry pulled Draco into him more tightly and Draco went willingly. "It is probably the most intimate and honest desire I've seen. You wouldn't believe how different people's internal thoughts are from their actions."

Draco leaned on Harry and seemed to totally give over to him. It frightened Harry a lot to have Draco believe in him so completely.

"So you don't want to kill me anymore?" Harry prodded Draco, because he couldn't help himself.

He felt Draco stiffen in surprise. "I told you I didn't really want to and that I was here to try to get you to help me. I just can't think clearly when I'm around you though. Besides, I'm never going to bow to that old fool of a dark lord. He's obsessed with killing you, you know."

"I'm sure he is. What about pleasing your father though?"

"My father?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Ever since I first met you, all you've prattled on about is 'my father this' and 'my father that'. It was never about you. It was always about your father. So what about him?"

"He'll kill me for failing. I'm much better off dead though then serving You Know Who."

"So I was right in my assessment then?"

"Yes," Draco replied grudgingly.

"All right then. Why me of all people? It's not like there aren't plenty of boys around here that fly on both sides of their broom."

Draco blushed.

"I know for a fact that Blaise Zabini is gay and that he likes you. When he was your partner yesterday in Potions class he almost grabbed you and had his way with you. He even thought Snape would give points to Slytherin for the display. Given some of the thoughts rattling through that old lecher's head, Professor Snape probably would have too."

Draco flushed a darker red and then went completely pale. He then started to say something and then went red again.

"Oh. I probably shouldn't have said anything," Harry said conspiratorially.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Potter?"

"You bet your aristocratic pale arse I am Malfoy. You've been laying into me since nearly the moment we met. The only reason you weren't then was because you were busy putting down Hagrid instead. I've let you get away with it for the most part too."

"Why is that?" Draco asked, feeling suddenly curious.

"Hermione mostly. We had a few long talks. She thought it was better to ignore you. All you wanted was the attention after all."

"She's a stupid Mudblood."

Harry twisted Draco's arm sharply and then held it in the painful position.

Draco whined and yelped for several long seconds before apologizing.

Harry yanked his arm harder.

"I'm sorry! I mean it. I'm really sorry."

Harry released his hold, and whispered in a dangerously quiet voice, "Don't ever say that word in front of me again."

Draco felt a chill that went straight to his bones.

Harry smiled somewhat cruelly. "Are you afraid again Malfoy?"

Draco nodded, barely.

"Good. Don't you ever forget that I can and I will make you pay dearly if I ever hear of you using that word again."

Draco's body shook slightly despite his best effort not to.

"You know, I doubt there would be many people that would miss you if I just killed you now," Harry said speculatively, off on a different track.

Draco shuddered.

"I can even say it was self-defense. No one would believe a Malfoy over the Boy Who Lived anyway."

"Please Potter," Draco pleaded, his voice weak from fright.

"Please what? You came up here to kill me, didn't you?" Harry replied with a mad glint in his eyes.

"I wasn't going to. I swear I wasn't going to," Malfoy's voice took on a hysterical edge.

"What should I do with you, I wonder? Perhaps I should strip you and have my way with you? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Harry leered at the smaller boy.

"I… I… Please don't hurt me Potter," Malfoy begged with resignation in his voice.

Harry moved and put his arm over Draco's shoulder. "Let's go for a walk. I've got a nice little room that we can have a chat in."

Harry felt Draco tremble under his arm, but Draco did not resist. Harry led him through several long hallways before triggering a secret passage. They went through several more dark passages before Harry stopped and triggered a secret door. It opened to reveal a cozy little room decorated in reds and gold. It was quite obviously a Gryffindor room of some sort.

"Where are we?" Draco asked cautiously.

"This is where I spend most of my time when I'm not in class," Harry replied, releasing Draco completely. Harry then stalked over near the large bed that filled most of the room and hung his robe up on the hook.

Draco wasn't sure what to do now. "Why did you bring me here?"

"So we can talk, of course. Don't worry Malfoy, I'm not going to hurt you," Harry replied with a lecherous little smile.

Draco felt confused, but Harry still had his wand and he really hadn't thought things out very far.

Harry sensed the thought turned and tossed Draco his wand and very pointedly put his own on the nightstand next to the bed. "I've found that I only need the wand for really powerful spells or when I get really tired."

Draco nodded, a feeling overwhelmed with conflicting emotions.

Harry lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. "Well Malfoy, this is your opportunity. You can try to kill me, or you can leave, or you can do something else."

Draco stood still with his wand in his hand for a long moment before he set it beside Harry's on the nightstand and then he sat down heavily next to Harry on the bed.

"I guess you aren't leaving or trying to kill me. What is it you want then?"

Harry was surprised when he felt the other boy's hands on him. It felt rather pleasant though. He could still feel the fear coming off the other boy though.

"Nox." Harry whispered, putting the room in total darkness.

Draco froze in the dark. Harry grinned, though Draco couldn't see it.

"I think for tonight Draco, all we're going to do is talk. Though," he paused to rearrange Draco's position, "I think this is much more comfortable."

Draco didn't argue. He felt very warm, wrapped safely in Harry's embrace. Draco felt very content and Harry, in turn, fed off from that feeling.

"What is it you really want Malfoy?"

"What do you mean, Potter?"

"I mean that you have been my enemy for five years now and quite suddenly you express interest in being in bed with me. Now we are, in fact, in bed together. What is it you really want?"

"I… well… I… I want to live and love. I don't want to be tied to some misbegotten son of a muggle that is hell bent on destroying everything because his father didn't love him."

Harry tugged him a little closer. "What about the love of your father?"

"My father doesn't know what love is. If he did, then it's only that he loves himself."

"So you would rather be in the arms of your enemy?"

"You were never my enemy Potter."

"I see. You were just upset that I turned down your offer of assistance in choosing friends."

"I was quite upset."

"You sounded just like those muggles I was forced to live with. Crabbe and Goyle also weren't very good at advertising your skills at choosing good friends."

"I concede on that point."

"So you really do want me?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Perhaps you were my enemy once. Then somehow you became my beloved enemy. After I realized that, well I just didn't have the heart to be cruel to you any more. You are my only road to salvation. Your friendship, or your love."

Harry was quiet for a long minute, staring intensely at the back of Draco's head. "Well, you seem to resonate well with me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, it's one of those problems with this mental ability."

"Could you be more specific? I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about. I don't have any of these fancy mind powers after all."

"Some people's thought patterns drive me insane. They think about something so much that it is being broadcast to anyone that can pick it up. It's quite a nuisance really. You on the other hand, are much like me in the way you think, so I can easily tune out your mind. It is one of the reasons I'm up here away from everyone after all. It also helps me control my mood shifts too."

"I noticed you seem to have rapidly shifting moods tonight," Draco offered tentatively.

Harry could feel himself blush. "I'm sorry about that. It's this damned ability. I can't control it sometimes. Thankfully, I can control my actions."

"I see. How does the mind reading work?"

"Unless I really probe, I only pick up on surface thoughts."

"I see. So when I thought of those sexual activities, you saw them?"

"Yes. Have you ever done that?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I have once with Blaise."

"Only Blaise? I thought you were a handsome playboy in Slytherin?"

"I am handsome, but I have standards. Only Blaise was able to reach them in Slytherin. You, on the other hand, are quite above my standard," Draco said seductively as he reached back and rubbed Harry's lower belly.

Harry placed his hand over Draco's to still it for the moment. "I've done it as well."

"With who?" Draco asked curiously.

"Colin Creevey. He's an okay lad, once you pry that camera out of his hands."

"He is kind of cute," Draco replied speculatively before being cut off.

"For a Muggleborn?" Harry growled out.

"Well… I…I… it's difficult to think differently when I spent sixteen years of my life with my father telling me how evil Muggles are and how dangerous Muggleborns are to us! I'm sorry. Truly. I don't mean to do it," Draco sobbed out, his emotions finally totally cracking his Malfoy mask of coldness.

Harry's mood shifted again. "I'm sorry too. Now you see why I'm in this tower alone. I can't control my mood shifts sometimes. I know you're trying. I can feel it."

Draco relaxed back into Harry's embrace. "Did you switch or do you not allow other boys to do that to you?"

"We switched. I couldn't ask him to allow me to do that to him if I was unwilling to return the favor."

Draco relaxed further. "I did that with Blaise too. As rowdy as he is in public, you'd never believe how tender and passionate he can be."

Harry tugged Draco a littler closer. "I know what you mean. You'd think that Colin was a poor fool, but the boy is very giving."

"Where are we going to go from here, Harry?"

"I'm not sure Draco. I will help you stay away from the Dark Lord though. I have no desire to have to kill you if we end up on opposite sides. It would be best if you stayed out of the fight or joined our side."

"I'll join you. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"Good. I think you should bring Blaise along, if you can convince him."

"Blaise follows his dick, he has no interest in politics. Just so long as the boy's arse is in the air. If he has to wave his own about, he'll do that too. The Dark Lord is not a fan of boys enjoying each other. Which is to say, he'll punish you very painfully, if he doesn't kill you outright for it."

"That won't be a problem when I kill him."

"I suppose not."

Harry reached around and starting to slowly feel his way into Draco's shorts. "Lets stop talking politics."

Draco let out a low moan. "Whatever you want Harry."

Draco moaned again. So did Harry.

**The end.**


End file.
